List of Family Guy characters
Family Guy is an American animated comedy series created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. Characters are listed only once, normally under the first applicable subsection in the list; very minor characters are listed with a more regular character with whom they are associated. The Griffin Family Peter Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the patriarch of the Griffin household, an Irish-American blue-collar worker. For most of the series, Peter is shown as an obese, unintelligent, lazy, outspoken, immature, and eccentric alcoholic. He has several jobs, which have included working at the Happy Go Lucky Toy Factory, a fisherman, and currently as a shipping clerk at the Pawtucket Brrewery. Lois Patrice Griffin (née Pewterschmidt) (voiced by Alex Borstein) is the matriarch of the Griffin household, Peter's wife, and the mother of Meg, Chris, and Stewie. She is an Anglo-American housewife who cares deeply for her kids and her husband, while also working as a piano instructor. Lois is also very flirtatious and has slept with numerous people on the show. Megan "Meg" Griffin (voiced by Lacey Chabert in season 1, Mila Kunis since season 2) is the Griffins' 18-year-old daughter and oldest child. She is a self-conscious, insecure, and sensitive teenager who is more often than not ridiculed and ignored by the people around her. Meg just wants to be another face in the crowd by fitting in with her peers and being accepted, but she often finds herself to be a victim of circumstance. She has had several love interests over the course of the series, including Brian Griffin, Mayor Adam West, Tom Tucker, Glenn Quagmire, and Joe Swanson. In "Don't Make Me Over (Family Guy)", Tara Strong voices Meg's singing voice. Christopher Cross "Chris" Griffin (voiced by Seth Green) is the Griffins' 15-year-old son and middle child. He is a friendly, warm-hearted, and funny teenager who is a younger version of Peter physically, but intellectually, he very often shows better potential, as demonstrated from moments of coherence and articulation within his speech, especially when talking about films, TV series, actors and actresses, etc. Despite this, he is very naïve and unintelligent, doing poorly in classes and often showing a tendency to be easily fooled. 'Stewie Griffin' Stewart Gilligan "Stewie" Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the Griffin's 1-year-old child, but often behaves in adult ways such as speaking in an upper-class British dialect. He is a child genius who frequently aspired to murder his mother Lois and take over the world but has since mellowed out considerably. Stewie built a time machine with which he and Brian have traveled through time. He turned 1 year old in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang," and has not aged past one year since. As a fact in "Road to Rupert," he says he is a year old. Brian Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is the family's anthropomorphic talking white Labrador Retriever and the best friend of both Stewie and Peter. He and Stewie are often at the center of the show's most critically acclaimed episodes, most notably the "Road to..." episodes, where he and Stewie go on road-trips together. Brian is portrayed as an intellectual—a Brown University attendee—who often serves as the family's voice of reason, pointing out how ridiculous Peter's ideas are. He is not-so-secretly in love with Lois and is an unsuccessful, unemployed writer. Brian was not revealed to be an atheist until season 7. In earlier seasons, he was shown to be very much a believer of God especially in "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" in season 2. How this change occurred in Brian is unknown. In "Life of Brian", Brian is hit by a car and dies from his injuries, with the family by his side. The family then decides to adopt a new streetwise dog with a New Jersey/Italian American way of speaking named Vinny. However, in "Christmas Guy" (two episodes later), Stewie still misses Brian. He finds a way to go back in time and successfully saves him, also meaning that the family never adopted Vinny. Though Stewie and Vinny did say their goodbyes. Category:Family Guy characters